plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 3
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 3 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). 5 8 2 (at a time) |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Zombie = Frozen zombies: Two |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 2 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 4}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: My data suggests Hurrikale would be of great use here. Crazy Dave: A blast of air from him, and the zombies will chill out and slow down! Crazy Dave: The guy's a real blow hard. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The large amount of zombies should not discourage the player. The focal point of this level is to stall the zombies as much as possible using Hurrikale. The main damage outputs in this level are Spikeweeds, which work the best way if their use is synchronized with Hurrikale. Two Spikeweeds should be placed next to each slider tile, except during the last wave when the player should accumulate all the zombies in the topmost row and then place as many Spikeweeds as possible. The placement of Peashooters and Repeaters are not that important. Ideally, Repeaters should be planted on the first column, while Peashooters should be placed on the second (except the top which should include a Repeater for extra coverage). Waves 4 5 5 |zombie2 = 3 4 5 1 5 |zombie3 = 1 4 5 5 2 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 3 5 5 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 5 |note5 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 4 5 5 5 1 3 5 5 2 5 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 5 |zombie8 = 1 1 2 4 5 2 5 5 |zombie9 = 1 5 5 1 5 5 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 1 5 1 2 2 5 5 5 |zombie11 = 1 1 5 5 5 1 5 5 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 1 2 5 5 5 1 2 5 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-09-15-32-01.png|By A3.jpg|By bOFC3.jpg|By IMG 0033.PNG|by FC - Day 3 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 3 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 3 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 3 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 3 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 3 (PG234) - 6.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC03.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-10-14-14-11.png|By SOFC3.PNG|By Trivia *Seven Peashooters, five Repeaters, eight Spikeweeds, and two Hurrikales can be placed only in a time. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Day 3 - Full HD 60fps (Ep.164)|By Frostbite Caves Day 3 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 3's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty